Devil In Disguise
by CaskettOlicityJeca
Summary: Chap 3: Out Of The Dark. "A woman from Child Services came and took Mark and I to St Agnes when I was 12, to get us away from Robbie. Skye was 8 then, the same age as Mark. She and Mark became inseparable, like you and Fitz are. I was 14, and Mark and I had bounced around a few foster families, when Garrett came and took us with him." A series of post Turn Turn Turn oneshots.
1. Chapter 1: Devil In Disguise

**Well... This is how the events of _Turn Turn Turn_ left my poor little shipper's heart.**

**I was actually on school camp when the episode aired, so my fanfic bestie GlorellethAncalime messaged me with a running commentary of the whole episode. Needless to say, when she told me what happened I almost broke my phone and couldn't focus on any more sessions for the rest of the camp (which was two more days).**

**So thanks to GlorellethAncalime for giving me the lowdown on the episode, and for having tantrums with me about Ward, Skye, the little shit that is Brett Dalton, and Chloe Bennet who we actually like and trust. And thanks to andy-ho13 for being a babe. Love our weekend snapchats!**

**So, this is to help fix GlorellethAncalime's and my hearts, and all of yours too.**

**_Disclaimer:_ If I owned _AoS _Ward would not be Hydra. He would just be a good little SHIELD agent and he'd take Skye out to get that drink and tell her how much he loves her. So with recent events, I think it's quite clear that I do not own the show.**

* * *

**Chapter: Devil In Disguise**

**Inspiration: ****"I had a few nuns around me growing up, and they would talk like that, scaring kids with stories of God's wrath. It made me not want to believe. The only words that stuck with me were something Sister McKenna said, from the Bible, I think she said 'God is Love'. It's simple, and it's a little sappy, but that's the version that I like. God is love. The thing that holds us together. And if that's true, I don't think he'd punish you for a mistake; I think he'd forgive a mistake."**

**Summary: "You are _nothing_ like God. You're just the devil in disguise, and I can't believe I let you fool me. I guess I was just a silly little school-girl in love for the first time, right? None of it was real for you, was it? Making Simmons rely on you to keep us safe, Fitz looking up to you, Coulson and May trusting you, me _caring_ about you. None of it was real. It was all just a game to you. Everything was fake. _Everything was fake._"**

**"There's only one thing that can change the Devil: when he falls in love with an angel. That's what really happened, Skye. That part was _not_ fake."**

**Word Count: 836**

* * *

Skye walks into the interrogation room where her ex-SO is being held. It's been six months since it came out that Ward was Hydra and well... Anyone can see that Skye's changed dramatically in that time.

"Ward," she states as she walks over to the table and sits down opposite Ward.

He looks up at her with eyes full of guilt and remorse, but Skye knows better than anyone that you can't change the past.

"Skye," he responds.

"I must congratulate you on your recent achievements. Not only did you kill Agent Hand and numerous other SHIELD agents, and betray your own team, but you managed to stay off our radar for six months. That's quite an impressive accomplishment. I mean, for a traitor it is. For a loyal teammate it's actually kind of unimaginable. But hey, each to their own."

"Skye, I-"

"No, let me talk. That's what I do best, right? I talk and talk and talk. So that's what I'm going to do right now, and by the time I leave, you'll be sick of my voice."

"Skye-"

"Stop talking already!" She exclaims in annoyance. "Why is it that the ever-quiet robot, whose old rookie always tried to get talking, suddenly wants to speak when said ex-rookie just wants him to shut up?!"

Ward looks down at his cuffed wrists and stays silent.

Skye lets out a puff of triumphant air. "Now... You know I grew up at St Agnes with the nuns."

Ward nods his head in unneeded agreement.

"And I'm not particularly religious, but the one thing I took away from everything the nuns told me, the one thing I really _believe_, is that God is love. Do you know what that means for me? That means I see God in all of the people that I care about, everyone I love. I see God in Coulson, Fitz, Simmons, even May. I saw God in you for so long, Grant; longer than you probably realise. I looked up to you, I thought you'd protect me, I thought you understood me, I thought you'd always be there covering my back. I looked at you how so many other people look at God. But you're not God at all, are you?"

Ward looks up at the woman he has finally admitted to himself that he's in love with.

"You are _nothing_ like God. You're just the devil in disguise, and I can't believe I let you fool me. I guess I was just a silly little school-girl in love for the first time, right?" She closes her eyes for a moment to reign in her emotions, "None of it was real for you, was it? Making Simmons rely on you to keep us safe, Fitz looking up to you, Coulson and May trusting you, me _caring_ about you. None of it was real. It was all just a game to you. Everything was fake." Her voice drops to a tired, broken whisper as she repeats, "_Everything was fake._"

Skye stands to leave, and Ward notices the tears glistening in her eyes, and the shiny trails over her cheeks.

"And Grant," she calls when she reaches the door, "you can forget about that drink."

* * *

Ward's shoulders slump when Skye exits the interrogation room and closes the door almost silently behind herself.

"What have I done?" He mutters, pressing the tips of his fingers together until they turn white.

He never wanted to hurt Skye like this, he wanted to keep her safe. He's just a man. A human who thought he was doing the right thing.

He may not be God, but he sure as hell isn't the Devil, either.

Making a decision, he turns and looks directly at the camera hidden away in the corner of the room, "All I everwanted was to be able to protect people like Mark, FitzSimmons, and _you_, from people like Robbie. And if I have to do that protecting from Hell, so be it."

* * *

Skye stands in the observation room watching Ward on the computer screen in front of her. She notices that he's pressing the tips of his fingers together and knows he's thinking intently about something.

Sudenly, Ward surprises Skye by turning around and looking directly at the hidden camera, before he opens his mouth and begins to speak, "All I everwanted was to be able to protect people like Mark, FitzSimmons, and _you_, from people like Robbie. And if I have to do that protecting from Hell, so be it."

Skye bites down on her quivering lower lip in a futile attempt to keep her resolve and not cry again, as she turns to leave the observation room. She's cried enough in the last few months because of Ward and for him, too.

"And Skye," He says softly, making her pause and turn back to the screen, "There's only one thing that can change the Devil: when he falls in love with an angel. That's what really happened, Skye. That part was _not_ fake."

* * *

**So that's not really where I planned for this story to go, but I think I'm happy with where it ended. Oh, also, Mark is Ward's little brother and Robbie is their older brother.**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys thought.**

**This piece was written as a one shot, but if you like I could probably write a series of one shots focusing on the fallout of Ward being Hydra.**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakeven

**Thanks to JuicyJams, Queen aim (guest), heymissmorgenstern, and andy-ho13 for reviewing, and everyone else for favouriting and / or following! I was truly overwhelmed with the response I got to the last chapter. So thank you.**

**This oneshot was inspired by Samantha Jade's version of _Breakeven_, by The Script. So if you want an idea of how it sounds when Skye is singing, just YouTube it.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Agents of SHIELD_, or the song _Breakeven_ by The Script.**

* * *

**Chapter: Breakeven**

**Inspiration: Samantha Jade's cover of _Breakeven_, written by The Script**

**Summary: "...after everything… I just don't know what to believe anymore."**

** "Believe that I didn't get any freedom when I left. Believe that I finally found a girl who I would do anything for. Believe that my dreams ever since I left have all been about you. Believe that we can make it through the bad things together. Believe that I'm going to do everything I can to fix you, to stop the bleeding. Believe that I can never move on from you. Believe that yes, I know I took your heart, but it killed me knowing that you must be hurting. Believe that I left you with all my love. Believe that the only reason I made it through the last three months was because I thought about you every single day. Believe that the best part of me will always be you. Believe that whenever I see you upset, my heart breaks for you. Believe that I've been falling to pieces, too. But most of all, please just believe in me."**

**Word Count: 2445**

* * *

I've been gone for just over three months when the team finally catches up with me. Apparently in my absence The Avengers and Coulson's team have joined forces. I guess that'd make Skye happy; she seems to have a thing for both Tony Stark and Thor… And Steve Rodgers, too, I think.

It's Romanoff and Barton who get me and bring me in. They don't take me to the BUS, though. Instead, they lead me onto a quinjet, where Coulson, Fitz and Tony are waiting. As soon as Romanoff, Barton and I step onto the plane, Tony makes his way to the cockpit to take-off.

"Coulson. Fitz." I greet my two old teammates with a nod of the head.

"Ward." Coulson states in a business-like tone.

Fitz just glares at me, not saying a word.

"Grant Ward, you are henceforth being held in custody for conspiring against the freewill of all humans on Earth." Romanoff states, roughly pushing me down into a seat and buckling me into it.

"And whose custody am I being held in, exactly?" I respond, tipping my head challengingly at her. "You know, seeing as your previous employment company doesn't actually exist anymore."

The woman smiles at me darkly, "Oh, you're being held in the custody of Strike Team Delta. And trust me, that's far worse than being in the custody of SHIELD."

* * *

The jet lands in a relatively flat, snowy area after flying for a few hours. I honestly have no idea where we are. I tried to keep track of the places we were flying over, but eventually the thick cloud cover around us completely messed up my attempts.

My five companions all pull on thick winter coats and snow boots in preparation to exit the plane.

"What about him?" Tony asks, looking at me.

"Let him feel the cold." Fitz says bitterly, the first time he's spoken since Barton and Romanoff brought me onto the plane.

"Your call, Poldy." Tony responds before unbuckling me from the seat and hauling me to my feet.

Tony and Barton each hold one of my biceps firmly and force me to walk down the ramp of the jet with them and into the swirling snow outside, in only my jeans and t-shirt. Fitz and Coulson walk ahead of us, and Romanoff trails behind us, probably so she can put a bullet in my leg if I try to escape. We walk for a hundred metres or so before stopping in front of a cliff-face.

"Coulson," Coulson states, staring at a rock.

"Agent Couslon, voice and eye recognition: match. Welcome, Agent Coulson." A tinny voice says and the wall of rocks in front of us separates, creating a tunnel wide enough for two people to stand side-by-side.

"Coulson, walk behind him with Nat," Barton says, "I'll walk up front with Fitz. Stark, you can keep hold of Ward, correct?"

"You got it, Robin Hood." Tony confirms, tightening his grip around my arm as Barton releases his hold on my other arm.

The male assassin and Fitz enter the tunnel first, and Tony pulls me in behind them. Coulson and Romanoff follow us, and then I hear the rocks concealing the tunnel close.

"So, the Avengers and my team are co-teams now, huh?" I say to Tony.

"The Avengers and _Coulson's team_ are co-teams, yes." Tony answers.

"How's that been working out for you guys?"

"Eh, not too bad now that we've worked out how everyone works. Banner and Simmons like working together, Romanoff and Barton spend a lot of time with Skye, training her and whatnot, Cap and Coulson are always making plans, and Poldy and I work together."

"Poldy?" I question.

"Yeah, Leopold Fitz. He hates it."

"So why do you call him that if he hates it?"

"What, you've never done something specifically to piss someone off?"

My mind flicks to Skye, and how she always seemed to purposely annoy me.

"How are they all?"

"They're okay now, for the most part. Coulson spent a lot of time holed up in his office, and occasionally we'd hear him break a few things. May didn't really show any emotion, but she did punch me in the face a few times. Simmons and Poldy were alright so long as they were working. Skye took it worst of all of them. But, I guess that's understandable. I mean, you were her SO, her friend. She's been teaching Cap the ins and outs of modern technology, which has kept her mind of you a bit."

When we enter a large open space, which I assume is the facility's training area, I see Skye up on a balcony overlooking the area. As soon as she sees me, she quickly turns away and I watch her sink to a sitting position before almost silent sobs fill the otherwise silent room.

"I'll go sit with her." Barton informs Coulson.

The older man nods his agreement and then Barton is scaling the wall, swinging over the railing and sitting down on the balcony with Skye.

"How did she even get up there?" I wonder.

"As I said earlier, Romanoff and Barton have been training her. In more aspects than just fighting techniques." Tony explains.

We climb a flight of stairs, walk down a corridor and past a lab where I see Simmons and Bruce Banner. Simmons watches me with a cold, unforgiving, and slightly hurt stare. As we pass the lab, Fitz leaves us and enters it to stand beside his partner.

We climb another flight of stairs, and Romanoff says to Coulson, "I'm going to go and tell Hill we're back with the prisoner. You boys'll be alright without me?"

"We've got it covered, Spider." Tony confirms.

With that, Natasha turns and heads in one direction down the corridor while Coulson, Tony and I head the other way. The two men push me into what looks like an interrogation room, and Coulson pulls out two sets of handcuffs, putting one pair around my right wrist and cuffing that to the seat, the other pair cuffing my left hand to the table. Then, they both leave the room and close the door.

* * *

About two hours later, the door of the interrogation room reopens. It's not Coulson or May, as I'd expected. It's not even Barton, Romanoff or Hill.

It's Fitz.

He closes the door, walks over to the table, and places a mobile phone down so I can see the screen.

"I'm not supposed to be here. Coulson said that no one was to come and see you until he and Hill had spoken to you. But I wanted you to see something. You saw how Skye reacted when you first came in. That's nothing compared to how she has been. Um, she doesn't know that I have this, but I figured we'd catch you eventually, and I wanted you to know what you did to her. So I made this."

He leans over the table and taps a few buttons on the screen, bringing up a video and pressing 'play'.

The sound of guitar music swirls around the room I focus in on the image of Skye sitting cross-legged on her bed in the bus, strumming a guitar. I never knew she could play guitar, but I really shouldn't be surprised. I mean, she was always singing or dancing around to music on the BUS, so I probably should have realized she'd be able to play an instrument. I notice her hair is pulled into a ponytail, and she's wearing the same clothes she was the last time I saw her. This video must be from that night, just after she found out…

Then, she begins singing and my throat closes over as I hear the tears in her voice.

_"Still alive but I'm barely breathin'  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in"_

A sob breaks through her singing, and then the image changes. It's still Skye sitting cross-legged on a bed, but she's in a different room and she's wearing different clothes.

_"Now I got time while he got freedom  
And when a heart breaks, no it don't break even  
Even, oh_

_These best days will be some of my worst"_

"God, Skye…" I whisper as I watch the image change to a close-up shot of her singing. I don't even know how Fitz managed to get it without her noticing.

_"Finally found a girl, found a girl that's gonna put him first  
Now I'm wide awake, he's no trouble sleeping  
And when a heart breaks, no it don't break even  
Even, oh"_

"Fitz," I say warningly, "Turn it off."

"No." Fitz says firmly. "You need to see this."

_"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces, yes"_

The image changes back to Skye on that first night after she found out I was Hyrda.

_"I'm falling to pieces, yeah"_

The image changes again, and now there's a Battleship board sitting on the bed in front of Skye's legs, and she stares at the blue game as she sings.

_"They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleedin'  
'Cause he's moved on while I'm still grievin'  
And when a heart breaks no it don't break even  
Even, oh"_

"She needs to know, Fitz," I look up brokenly at the engineer, "She needs to know that I haven't moved on. The only reason I went with Garrett was to keep her safe."

Fitz nods silently at me before looking back at the phone in front of me.

_"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah"_

The image changes and it's clear that Skye had only just woken when she grabbed the guitar and started singing.

_"You got her heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Tryin' to hold on to what little remains, oh  
But you left me with no love and honour to my name"_

I narrow my eyes as the picture changes again. That's what Skye was wearing when I was brought into the facility not two hours ago.

"Is this…" I trail off, leaving my question hanging.

"A live-stream recording." Fitz confirms.

_"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathin'  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
I got time while he got freedom, yeah  
And when a heart breaks, no it don't break even  
Even, oh"_

The tears silently fall down my cheeks and my heart breaks as I watch Skye sing, knowing that she's singing that song somewhere in the same building as me.

I knew that her heart would break when she found out that I was Hydra, but I'm only just realising completely shatteHershey was, and evidently still is.

_"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces, oh yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

The live-streamed image changes back to the video of her from that first night, and she looks straight into the camera as she sings the last line, her brown eyes shimmering with tears still needing to be shed.

_"I'm falling to pieces"_

"Fitz, I need to see her. You have to let me out."

"I can't let you out, man. You know that." With that comment, Fitz picks up the phone and stands, walking out of the interrogation room and leaving me alone, the images of Skye singing running through my mind.

Five minutes later, the door opens again and Fitz pushes Skye into the room, closing the door behind her. I see the tear tracks on her cheeks and her glassy eyes, still red from crying, and know that I probably don't look any better.

She stays in the corner of the room, as far away from me as possible.

"Skye," I whisper to her.

She clasps her hand tightly over her mouth to muffle her sobs.

"My heart didn't break even, either." I state.

I hear her take a gasping breath, and try to stand so I can go over and comfort her, but the cuffs prevent me from moving.

"Skye, please. I wanted to pull out of Hydra. I swear I did."

"Then why didn't you?" She hisses at me.

"To protect you! The only way I could guarantee you'd be safe was if I stay on the inside! Garrett trusted me. I knew I could make sure he didn't do anything to you."

"I wish I could believe you, Ward. But after everything… I just don't know what to believe anymore."

"Believe that I didn't get any freedom when I left. Believe that I finally found a girl who I would do anything for. Believe that my dreams ever since I left have all been about you. Believe that we can make it through the bad things together. Believe that I'm going to do everything I can to fix you, to stop the bleeding. Believe that I can never move on from you. Believe that yes, I know I took your heart, but it killed me knowing that you must be hurting, and I left my heart with you. Believe that I left you with all my love. Believe that the only reason I made it through the last three months was because I thought about you every single day. Believe that the best part of me will always be you. Believe that whenever I see you upset, my heart breaks for you. Believe that I've been falling to pieces, too. But most of all, please just believe in me."

"God Ward," She sobs as she quickly makes her way across the interrogation room and over to me.

She lifts her hand toward my face, and I really think she's going to slap me, but then she runs her fingers lightly down my cheek, tracing the tear tracks.

"I wanted to hate you so much, but I couldn't. You know why?"

"Why?" I wonder.

"Because I love you." She whispers as she sinks to her knees beside me and lets her head rest on the side of my stomach, wrapping her arms tightly and warmly around my torso.

"I love you, Skye." I respond. "So much."

"But I can't forgive you. Not yet."

My heart breaks when she says that, but I respond anyway. "I know."

Now I know that when a heart breaks, it doesn't break even.

* * *

**There you go. If anyone has any suggestions or requests for a post Turn Turn Turn / fallout of Ward's betrayal, let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3: Out Of The Dark

**Thank you to GlorellethAncalime, Andy-ho13, heymissmorgenstern, nothatrose, Ealasaid una, and Salkri Kachemench for reviewing!**

**I am sorry for this chapter, please don't hate me!**

* * *

**Chapter: Out Of The Dark  
**

**Inspiration: "Hail Hydra." and also the knowledge that Chloe said there are Skyeward feels in the next episode.  
**

**Summary: "A woman from Child Services came and took Mark and I to St Agnes when I was 12, to get us away from Robbie. Skye was 8 then, the same age as Mark. She and Mark became inseparable, like you and Fitz are. So, in going to the orphanage to escape one sibling I gained a new sibling. A sister. I was 14, and Mark and I had bounced around a few foster families, when Garrett came and took us with him."**

**Word Count: 1132  
**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ward asks, looking over at Garrett who is in the pilot's seat of the small jet.

"We're going to get Skye." The older man answers.

A small smirk makes it's way onto Ward's lips as he nods his head in agreement. "You know, the other's won't want to let her go."

Garrett gives Ward a matching smirk, "But it's really not their choice, is it?"

"No, it's not."

* * *

Skye is sitting on the couch with Simmons, Aladdin playing on the TV, when alarms begin sounding throughout the BUS.

"What's that?" Skye wonders, her eyes wide.

"I don't know," Simmons responds, pulling Skye to her feet. "Come along, we have to find Coulson!"

"Security breach," May's voice comes over the intercom. "We have intruders on the BUS."

"So that's what the alarm means." Skye states.

Coulson comes running up the spiral stairs and stops in front of the two young women, "It's Garrett and Ward. They're here for Skye."

The others appear beside them then, Fitz, Tripp and May.

"Why are they here for Skye?" Fitz exclaims in fear.

"Because she's an 0-8-4." Coulson answers. "They want to use whatever powers she may possess."

"Actually, that's not entirely correct," Ward's voice comes from behind Coulson.

"You see, we already know what her powers are; we've already harnessed them." Garrett adds from his place standing beside Ward, gun pointed at May.

A sharp pain fills the inside of Coulson, May, FitzSimmons and Tripp's heads, and Skye jabs her elbow into May's stomach, pushing past Simmons and Coulson to stand between Ward and Garrett.

"They're actually here to get me because I'm one of them," She states.

"No." Coulson shakes his head in denial. "Not you. You can't be."

"Skye?" Simmons turns broken eyes onto the youngest person in the room.

"But… you were with Rising Tide when we found you." Fitz says.

Skye shakes her head, "No, I wasn't really. Garrett placed me there. He wanted me on the team, same as he did with Ward. He figured that if one of us got found out, no one would really suspect the other."

"What have they got on you, Skye? They must be holding something against you to make you do this." Coulson says pleadingly.

"They have nothing on me, Agent Coulson. I'm with them because I chose to be loyal to them. I chose to stay faithful to their cause as a way of thanking Garrett."

"Whatever could you want to thank Garrett for?" Simmons wonders.

"He was my foster dad." Skye says, smiling. "He was Grant's foster dad, too."

"What? I thought you had a family, Ward." Simmons looks at the ex-agent.

"I did, but my Dad died when I was six. That's when Robbie started beating Mark and I. Our Mum was distant. She didn't really care about us. A woman from Child Services came and took Mark and I to St Agnes when I was 12, to get us away from Robbie. Skye was 8 then, the same age as Mark. She and Mark became inseparable, like you and Fitz are. So, in going to the orphanage to escape one sibling I gained a new sibling. A sister. I was 14, and Mark and I had bounced around a few foster families, when Garrett came and took us with him. Not Skye at that stage, just Mark and I. At that stage, Garrett didn't really want a daughter. He just wanted some sons to train, to care for, to give him some heirs."

Ward looks at Skye for her to continue, "Three years later, when I was 13, Garrett came back to St Agnes and decided he wanted to foster me and my older sister, Raina. I didn't realise then, not for another few years actually, that Grant had been the one to convince Garrett to take us in. So there we were, John with four kids to call his own. Grant, Mark, Raina and I were already basically a family, and over the last few years, John had practically turned into the boys' father, so it didn't take long for Raina and I to settle in and complete our little family. From there, Garrett trained us all. We each had our specific skillsets which he helped us hone in on: Grant was good at fighting and being kickass in general, Mark was insanely smart, like smarter than FitzSimmons combined, Raina was great with injuries and fixing us all up whenever we got hurt, and I'd always been good with computers. When Grant was old enough, he applied to join SHIELD. Because Garrett was his foster father, he got in without a hitch. Mark, Rai and I decided to stay where we were and not join SHIELD. We figured we'd be more help to Garrett if we stayed as we were. But then you died, Coulson, and then came back to life. It wasn't hard for Garrett to slip Grant's file into the pile of May's possible recruits for the team. Then, with a few random positive comments to Hill and May from other Sleepers throughout the agency about Agent Ward's exceptional abilities and prowess, he was in. After that, it was pretty simple for me to become a Rising Tide member, considering Miles was at St Agnes with me and he had connections within the group. It was almost too simple from there on out. You and Grant came and picked me up, and then I was in, too. Imagine that, AC; you had two Sleepers right under your nose and you didn't suspect a thing."

"Come on, sweetheart," Garrett says to Skye, "We need to get going. Mark, Raina and Ian will be wondering what's taking us so long."

"Raina can't wait to see you. She's missed you so much. Mark has, too." Grant adds, looking at his Rookie.

Skye smiles brightly at the mention of her older sister.

"Raina's your sister?" May asks in surprise.

"Technically she's only my half-sister. Our Mum dropped her off at the orphanage to keep her safe before taking me to China. Rai has powers too, but not as strong as mine."

"What are your powers?" Fitz wonders.

Skye lets an evil glint fill her eyes, "I can make people hurt, and I can also take away their pain if I choose to."

"Skye-"

Skye cuts Coulson off, "Goodbye, team. I'm sure we'll see each other again sooner or later."

"Come on, babe. Let's go home." Ward wraps his arm around Skye's waist, and along with Garrett, they leave the bus for the last time.

"Hail Hydra." The trio say together as they climb into Garrett's jet and take off, heading home at last.

* * *

**Let me know if you have any requests for little post Turn Turn Turn Slyeward interactions.**


End file.
